


Mud Butte Repercussions

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [10]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Look, I'm back with just enough words to make you hate me. But I promise there's more.





	Mud Butte Repercussions

It had been almost two months since things had changed between them in Mud Butte. Vic sometimes wondered if she was just asking for trouble by starting up something with Walt, her boss and someone she considered a friend. She knew exactly how she felt about him and that she would likely always feel that way, but she was in her head too far sometimes, bringing life to a mass of worries. Of course, she didn't bother sharing this with anyone and let it fester. 

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

She barely acknowledged Walt's question, taking a nearly mechanical bite of her dinner.

"Vic." Walt touched her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What's going on?"

Vic shrugged. She didn't share well, especially about being scared. She dropped her fork and shook her head. "Do you ever worry that we're just bein' stupid here? That getting into this…relationship isn't a good idea?"

Walt inhaled deeply. "No."

She narrowed her eyes at him, wanting nothing more than to run from the table, out the door and never look back. "Have you told anyone about us?"

"Have you?" He grinned and put his hand over hers on the table. "Who do you want to tell?"

"I don't know." Her tone had shifted. Suddenly, she was a scolded 5-year-old trying to avoid her father's wrath. "I don't fucking know, Walt."

She jerked out of her chair, hands clenching and unclenching as Walt's cabin seemed to close in on her. Vic stormed onto the porch, breath catching as the sun was setting over the property. She was being unreasonable, childish. She hadn't mentioned her new relationship status to anyone either. Hell, she hadn't told anyone but Walt that she was getting a divorce. She assumed everyone knew since she was living on her own now, but she didn't intentionally make it known.

The footsteps behind her sounded heavier, frustrated almost. She didn't turn to face him, only pulls her arm tighter around her in the quickly chilling air. Even when Walt's arms wrap around her, Vic doesn't give in.

"Talk to me, Vic." Walt's voice was low, softened to hopefully calm her some.

She spun on him, eyes wide. "You know it's been two months since we slept together the first time? Well, tomorrow, but still. How does that happen? How does time pass like that?"

Walt blinked quickly, unsure of how to proceed. Dealing with Vic was a delicate process sometimes. "Life happens like that, Vic. Some days it all seems normal. But one day, you wake up, and you realize years have flown by. I'm not sure why it matters though. Something specific bothering you about this month?"

Vic shook her head, leaning heavy against the railing. "Do you love me, Walt?"

"Without a doubt." He cupped her cheek, half smile on his face. "You should know that by now."

"Say it." She moved a hand to grip at his shirt.

"I love you, Vic. It doesn't change because I have or haven't said the words."

"There are some words that might change that." Vic chewed at her bottom lip, looking up at Walt.

"Such as?" Walt had no idea where she was going with this, but he was too far in to get out now.

"I'm late." If she'd actually managed to eat anything at dinner, she'd be seeing it again. Her stomach was doing violent flips as she waited for his reaction.

Walt wanted to pretend he didn't know what she meant, but there was nothing to misunderstand. "What are you telling me?"

Vic rolled her eyes, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as she tried to steady her voice. "I'm pregnant." This wasn't the hardest part. She knew the timing of things was shitty no matter what, but she also remembered a little too much beer a day or so before they left for Mud Butte. She and Sean and shots and pretending they didn't hate each other for a few hours. "And it might not be yours."

At those words, Walt took a step back, suddenly wishing he hadn't eaten dinner. His jaw tensed as it all settled in his brain.

What a difference two months could make.


End file.
